Revenge is a Dish Best Sereved Cold
by Katzztar
Summary: On the floating island of Koorime, an Ice Maiden looks at the ruins of her home. She reflects on her lost love and the cruelities of the elders.
1. Default Chapter

Genre= Mystery / revenge / angst / romance  
  
Rating = R  
  
Disclaimer= I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
AN= I was bored and got an idea for a short ficlet. -- I know the chapters will be short, oh well. The idea just wouldn't leave me. It will be about 3-4 chapters long.

The main star you will have to guess. I hope to make it so it's not so easy, just like I did with the Inu-Yasha fic Bundle of Joy. I will name the many of the support, not all though, nor will I give the Star away until the end. Okay, I'll do this in parts. The first section will have the woman talking in the present, then after that are flashbacks. This= ;;;;;;;;;; separates the present from the flashbacks.

This =separates the different flashbacks from each other.  
  
Revenge is a Dish Best Severed Cold  
  
Ch 1 Love is a strange thing  
  
As I look at all the blood spilled, I remember how the nightmare started, but back then it was not some bad dream. Oh no, in the beginning I was the happiest I could ever be. It was the sweetest dream to come true. It did take some time for me to accept my love's advances; after all I AM an ice maiden. My kind is an all-female race, no males are born to us...under the normal conditions that is. I mean, the normal condition is that we shun males; therefore we ensure that when we undergo our asexual reproduction, the child will always be female. For ice maidens to bear a male, we must lay with a male to sire it.  
  
That was my so-called crime; I fell in love and made love to a male. As a result, I bore a son. Now normally in such a case the mother and son are forced to live on the far edges of the floating island of Koorime. The half- blood males are treated a little better than most males are on Koorime. Yes, the Ice Maidens do have males on the island, although most are slaves that are unable to reproduce. Don't act surprised at that. If we did not have males on the island, then how would we know what a male is or looks like? Merely because Ice Maidens do not need a male for reproduction does not mean that we have no experience with males. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"NO!" I cried out before I realized it. The tall male that saved me from the riot a few months earlier was taking a beating in the final match of the Dark Tournament. I admit it, I like his humor and the attention he gives me. It is different than how the male slaves back on Koorime act.  
  
All the sudden, he lets out a massive energy attack that leaves nothing of his opponent. It's over, his team has won the tournament. I blush red when I hear him speak. "My request is this: I want to stay with the one I have fallen in love with. I wish to be able to resist the deadly cold."  
  
Since the victors are given what they wish for, he now has the ability to survive the cold as a means to stay with me! "You could have had any wish you desired!" I cried out in shock.

His gentle reply still fills my dreams. "That's just it, I did get my greatest desire, to stay with you."

I watch as he blushes as he stumbles over words to say. I strain my neck to look up at him, he is so tall. However, I do not mind, I enjoy looking at him with his dark eyes and unusual hairstyle. I never see anything like him on Koorime. It seems like such a contradiction that someone with such a fiercely hot temper like him is so calm and gentle with me.  
  
I let out a small giggle as he finally manages to say something. "Have I told you how much I love you lately? That is the reason I followed you to your home after the Dark Tournament." He gives me the biggest smile as he wraps his arms around me.  
  
Smiling I turned to face him. "That was two years ago that you followed my home like a puppy. I went to the tournament with three friends, just to watch the sport. True, I did care for you from the very start but I never thought that I would fall in love. Our natures are complete opposite from each other, I doubt that any one would believe that we would find love." 


	2. 2

This= ;;;;;;;;;; separates the present from the flashbacks.

This =separates the different flashbacks from each other.  
  
Revenge is a Dish Best Severed Cold Chapter 2  
  
Ah, I was getting off topic, as I said, often the male child is allowed to stay with its mother. However they took exception to my son, he was not be allowed to live on the island. They preferred that he did not live at all. All because of the father, my sweet love. They feared that the child would have the same powers as the father, so the elders condemned my son. He was bound with strips of cloth that were painted with power-blocking wards then he was thrown off the island to the Makai below. The fall alone is enough to kill a baby, let alone the dangers below. Many demons think that an orphaned child makes a good meal. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"NO! You cannot do this! He's just a baby!" I struggled to get away from my captors as the elders took my son away from me. I knew what was to come. They feared my lover for his powers. It did not matter that he would never harm anyone without good cause, he is not some mindless killer. Yet they feared him, they saw how well he did at the last Dark Tournament. They saw how easy it was for him to defeat the leader of a ninja clan and the others who dared to cross him.  
  
But to do this! My dearest friend, she was there with me and she too was intimate with one of the members of the winning team. She has yet to show it, but she is pregnant. Just as I was, she was made pregnant by a male. Therefore, the elders are making her do their foul deed. A warning to her of what will become of her child if it is a male. They do not approve of her lover or his powers either. The elders hand my child to my friend, telling her she must throw him out of Koorime to the Makai below. If she does not, they will kill her own child while it is still in her womb.  
  
I see her lean over my babe as she whispers something. I cannot hear what she says, but I can hear the falling of her tear gems as she cries at the injustice of the Elders and the horror of what they are making her do. I can tell that she a stalling for time. It does not work. An ice sword presses into her lower back, warning her of the fate of her own unborn child if she does not obey the Elders.  
  
She cries harder as she is forced to toss my son off the island. We both fall to our knees crying and screaming. Neither of us heard the arrival of another.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

On that day, that they were to throw my son away, my love came in an attempt to save our child and me. He failed to save our son but managed to free me. For two hundred years, we roamed Makai, looking to find if our son survived.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
I stared at the campfire as my husband cooked our dinner. "My love, do you think that our first child may have survived the fall?" My voice failed me as I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Dearest, if he inherited any of my recuperative abilities or your resolve, then there is a chance he can be still alive." I manage a weak smile at him. He is strong for his kind, my love has shown an amazing ability to heal himself. His people are often said to be physically weak, that their powers are only from the mind and soul, not of the body. The power of his that heals him so quickly, it will also allow him to live far longer than what is normal for his kind.  
  
I smile as he rubs my swollen belly. That is why I am so nervous. After seventy years of searching for our first-born son, we decided to have another child.

"Tanjiro, don't run too far ahead! You are suppose to keep watch over Maiya!" I tried to holler over the sounds of laughter of my children. It has been a hundred and fifty years since that dark day. My love and I still roam the Makai, never giving up hope that our first son somehow survived. Since then, we have had been blessed with children.  
  
The name for our second child fits him well. Tanjiro means highly valued second son. He was near adolescence when I gave birth to a third child sired by my love, this time a girl. Maiya has the same color of hair as I do, but it grows in the same odd way that her father's hair does. She is such a lovely child."Love, do you sometime wonder what he looks like now?" I have heard my beloved ask this question before. "If it's not too hard on you, can you tell me again what he looked like?" He never had a chance to see his first child, while I got to see our first son for a week before he was lost to me.  
  
"He has the same color of my eyes but they were the same shape as your own. His hair, unfortunately, is that same as your own." I smile wistfully as he pretends to pout. "His skin was fair as the newly fallen snow. He never cried. When he was hungry, he would puff of whimper but not a cry.""What? You're going to have another one, mother?" Tanjiro tried to be serious but I can see the smirk he is trying so hard to hide. "Mother, I thought you were an ice demon not a rabbit demon." He is almost old enough to go out on his own. I hate the thought at times. But then I am beginning to think at every mother dreads the time their children grow up and move away.  
  
My love laughed at our son's joke as he picked up the sleeping Maiya. We no longer roam about homeless. My beloved still had contacts in the city of Gandara. It seems that one of his old teammates from the Dark Tournament that was held long ago now serves as an advisor to the Lord Yomi. Oh no, this not the same partner that got my dear friend pregnant.  
  
We still search and keep an eye out for any clues about our first-born. We now know that he did survive. A traveling band had found him, but beyond that, no one could identify who they were. So, we now have a home and just in time too for I recently found out that I am with yet another child.   
  
"You look so solemn, dear heart. What is wrong?" After nearly two hundred years together, he can still be so sweat.  
  
"I heard from my old friend, she was in town this morning. You remember her, the one your reckless friend also got pregnant." I smile as he groans at the mention of that perverted and careless friend. "She had a daughter, that was named Taya. It seems that the Elders did not throw Taya off the island, but confined them to living on the outer reaches of the Island." I grimaced at the thought. Although I am glad that my friend's child did not have the same fate, I cannot help but worry for my lost first born. "As Taya got older, she began to show some of her father's power. Her mother quickly got her off the island before the Elders could find out. Taya is staying in Gandara as well, but her mother returns to Koorime, coming her to visit"A crash awoke us in the middle of the night. My husband ran to the common room and was joined by Tanjiro. I grabbed Maiya and went to the back of the house. We did not roam the Makai without learning how to survive. I can hear my husband and son hollering as they fought two beasts that invaded our home.  
  
A growl behind told me of my mistake. I failed to realize that there were more than two. As I swirled around, I saw to my horror that it was an ice bear. They live in Koorime and nowhere else. My mind reels in truth of what is going on.  
  
These beasts are blood thirsty and vicious. The ice bears are used to hunt back in the Koorime. To be more precise, they are sold to be used by bounty hunters. I try to fend off the beast with an ice blast. As a native to Koorime, these bears are not harmed by cold attacks. But the force of the blast makes it swerve to the side. However, I am prevented from escaping as a net falls over me. Then something hits me in the back of the head. As darkness fall upon me, I see my daughter, my lovely Maiya raise her arms above her head as the bead swings its massive paw towards her.  
  
"MOTHER!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
We had three other children after the first was thrown off the Island, but then bounty hunters caught us and took my husband and I to Koorime. It seemed that the elders of the Koorime were not too happy with me roaming around. The elders forced me to watch as they tortured and killed him. My other children were killed as well. That is why I now stand in so much blood. No, it is not my children's blood but theirs, the elders.


End file.
